The Rise of a New Era
by Dauntless Kirito
Summary: Forks Washington is a son of Poseidon's type of place to live. The sons of the big three have been betrayed by their fathers and girlfriends now heading to forks to get away from the life of a demi-god as the were-lions make a comeback will the pack be welcoming? set in New Moon after the second giant war T for cursing
1. Chapter 1

Olympus was in a state of panic. The gods had recently learned that the Hero of Olympus had gone missing, so all of them had rounded up search parties and were scouring their domains all around the world in the hopes of finding him

Well, all but two goddesses.

Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, sat on her throne in the throne room of the gods as she watched the rest of Olympus in it's amusing state of panic. If they had paid any attention, they would know that she had sent him on a quest to prove his worth to her for her daughters hand in marriage. Despite the fact that the boy had won two wars for them, she still thought it wasn't enough.

So, she gave him the quest of learning archery; something that was practically impossible for children of Poseidon - bar Orion - to learn. Oh, and he had to hold up the sky for six months while Atlas was chained just out of his reach.

Poor boy.

Meanwhile, in the Alaskan Wild...

Percy P.O.V

Most of my friends have asked me the question, what does it take to be a hero? The simple answer is telling them don't even ask; you don't want to know, but the truth is that the pride I get from saving those I care for is unparalleled. I don't like to show it, though; I don't want to be like my half-brother Orion, or that b****** of a minor god Heracles.

The things I know for sure are that there are four people who held a piece of my heart, but only two are still alive - after all, the fates have a way of royally f****** up my life. It appears messing with my life is one of their favorite past times (cue sardonic smile).

When Bianca and Zoe died, a part of me died with them. It still hurts me to know that I could have helped them.

I really wish the fates would go easy on me.

I really had to let my mind wander to find out how I could make a bow that is fit for a child of the sea.

So, before I left, I did a bit of research on the art of making a bow, as well as on foraging in a few books on hunting.

Lucky for me, I got them all in Ancient Greek. That makes it a bit easier to read.

Following the instructions that all of them made (they had varying opinions, after all, so I decided that to start with I'd just do what they all agreed on) I found a nice clearing to meditate.

The afore-mentioned clearing I was currently camped in was good on on all sides. I had made a wall of earth surround it before getting into a meditative stance and meditating to gain complete control of my ADHD.

What put a real damper on my mood was that I would have to work on my dyslexia at some point, and I really didn't give a damn.

As to when I'd start on that - well, all I knew was that it would have to be before I moved camp.

An hour soon passes and I began reading the book that specialized in bow making. It also said how to make arrows and a quiver, as well as different designs.

It all looked very boring.

Nonetheless, I took notes and jotted things down at different intervals. The reading hadn't taken that long and soon I was on my way to finding a cypress tree before I went hunting for the nemean lion which was rumored to be in the area though, an over grown hard to kill cat would be hard to miss considering the size of the thing you'd have to be stupid not to see it.

Perception is all about what one sees as well as what the brain can believe many would think that it was just a hoax played on them by the town's resident misfits in which case I would probably classify you as a son or daughter of Hermes. The logical answer of it being that the child had most likely had a powerful scent that attracted the beast in the first place though, there is no way of knowing if I don't really leave the woods as I think that Athena is also, trying to get me to rescue half-bloods on my journey not to mention the possibility of her having sent the beast.

It has been two weeks since Athena asked the fates to send me to Alaska and I can feel that Olympus is in turmoil all except Aunt Hestia and the aforementioned goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. The only reason Aunt Hestia isn't worried like the others is because; she knows where I am and what I am doing not surprising as it seems she knows whenever something is going down in ways that may or may not effect Olympus as a whole.

Camp Olympus

Jason's pov

The life of a demi-god is never easy and we all know that and there are some of us who never make it to the camp be you roman or Greek. The youngest we've had demi-gods come to camp is a the age of four and most of the younglings enjoy hearing the stories of the greatest demi-god in history though, if you're thinking of Heracles you are wrong as f*** for even suggesting it. The demi-god I speak of is my cousin a son of Poseidon Percy Jackson or Perseus as he is called mostly when he's in trouble or when someone wants to kill him that being quite often.

Recently Olympus has been in an uproar because said cousin has disappeared yet again! You would think that my cousin had done enough to prove his worth to the gods by saving Olympus twice right? Wrong! He can't even rest for a day before he disappears yet again due to some divine intervention. The thing that puzzles me is that the one person who should be worried and out looking for him more than us isn't and that puzzles me because recently a new son of Poseidon has been crowned his name is max Jones and he has been spreading rumors about Percy since he got here.

The fact that you could so easily dishonor a man let alone your own brother is despicable and something needs to be done before this gets out of hand though, I shudder to think what he would do once he figures out that the campers loyalties are no longer with him none but a few of us are still loyal and those are the veterans of both the second titan and giant wars.

The people from those wars being Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Me, Nico, Katie, Thalia, and the Stoll's annabeth had been one of those people until recently and it really irked me how she could cheat on Percy when he was most likely out proving to her mother that he was worthy enough to marry her though, now I believe it's the other way around.

I prayed to my uncle Poseidon for entrance into his cabin seeing as Percy wasn't here and I needed to iris message my half sister Athena to see what she knows where Percy is.

I had made it to the Poseidon cabin in less than a few seconds and had already entered without consequence though, as I walked over to the fountain the supposed better couple walked into the cabin yet I ignored them.

Picking up the drachma on the counter and tossing it into the fountain as I turn I spoke listening as the sickening bitch f**** my best-friends brother as I spoke.

"Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering show me Lady Athena throne room of Olympus" I said, as I closed my eyes.

The second I opened my eyes there was my half-sister Athena with a curious expression on her face as if she didn't know why I was calling though, she clearly knew just what I wanted. I looked at my half-sister with a bit of disgust as I spoke.

"you sent Percy on a quest without telling anyone and you're supposed favorite daughter is a slut there's no doubt in my mind that she lost he virginity when she was twelve either" I said, making her glare at me.

"And why little brother would you say that?" she asked.

I shook my head moving into the shadows and clapped my hands making all lights in the Poseidon cabin come on showing her exactly why I said it before turning back to her and her look of utter horror and rage as I spoke.

"That's why and I am pretty sure you know both sides of his heritage don't you" I asked? With her nod I continued.

"The fever is already starting to set in on me being here and I am sure he is closer to the change than I am you know what we are. The rest of us that are still loyal to Percy in camp all have a parent that is descendant from that tribe and he is king. Once, he changes so will we and when he comes back can you imagine what will happen" I asked?

She sat on her throne looking thoughtful for a minute before she paled and nodded as she spoke.

"The domino effect his anger and rage at the two will set in on all of you causing your change due to the connection of the pride mind not to mention the size you all will be. Well I truly did screw up as well as Poseidon did damn" she said, as she sat back in her throne you could see the gears turning in her head before speaking though, this might be interesting.

"gather all of those who remain loyal to Perseus with a pack and ready to go tell them Hestia will be there with a new outfit to give to you all as he already has his though, Jason I caution you when you reach him by all means do not tell him just yet and if you shit after he does and he finds out just help him as much as you can. I fear our sister will lose a few hunters to the pride if what I found in their family histories are correct" she said, before swiping through, the message.

Leaving the Poseidon cabin I find everyone already on the cabin green standing with aunt Hestia and I can't help but like the prides personal style as I walk I notice my clothes shimmering into what everyone else is wearing causing most campers to stop and stare at us.

**Olympus throne room**

**Athena pov**

That girl knows not what she has done! I seriously hope the boy is still in Alaska otherwise he would probably have prayed to iris to show him what's going on in camp or more importantly the Poseidon cabin though, I had felt something cross into where the gods power reach and I am hoping it isn't Perseus because of the pride mind it would be dangerous if it was.

I had thought that keeping Poseidon's son from my daughter it was because I feared he would break her heart now I see differently it is she who has broken his.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I hadn't really heard it but I felt the call and emotion behind it, Perseus had found out and he was pissed.

**Canadian border**

**Percy's pov**

The journey out of Alaska was one I had not wanted to make a second time though I had made it with little to no injury at all and I missed home everything in me screamed to go home and I was keen to do it so I prayed to iris.

"_Lady Iris please show me the happenings of camp"_

"_Be prepared Percy you won't like it"_

"_I will don't worry"_

"_No iris don-"_

But it was too late what I saw and heard disgusted me and made me proud to have at least some true friends. When the video feed entered my cabin I saw something that made me snap the fever I had been feeling suddenly spread throughout my body as my clothes were shredded to bits.

My body covered in tan orange fur my eyes a scarlet orange with sea-green streaks and a mane or scarlet red hair with black streaks and one grey streak I roared loudly with so much power and rage that I was pretty sure the gods and the camp heard it before I began running.

**Camp Olympus **

**3****rd**** person**

Those still loyal to Percy stiffened as they heard the roar that rung out across the world eyes widening as they looked to Hestia for help. She looked at the assembled of those loyal to Percy and told them to let the fire spread and to sit and wait for the prides king to reach them.

The campers watched as those that remained loyal to Percy change into lions the size of a horse with both fear and awe on their faces do to the primal roar that rang throughout the world.

They had known who it was the moment they had heard it and knew that their savior and leader had learned of what they had done of what they had believed.

**Olympus throne room**

**3****rd**** person**

The gods watched as their children still loyal to the son of Poseidon go from their human forms to lions the size of a horse. They soon turned their eyes to the other iris message in the room showing a tan lion with a burnt orange mane of hair with a black and gray streak as it ran through the forest dodging in and out of trees and by the looks of it he was close to camp.

The gods watched as the son of Poseidon was join by lions half his size though, with each new lioness to arrive and running beside the son of Poseidon the gods notice a silver streak in their cream or tan fur and eyes severely pissing of Artemis causing her to change into a lioness the same size as Perseus and flash in front of him roaring.

The goddess of the hunt felt members of her hunt turn into lions and joining the pride being lead by Perseus Jackson though, she respected him she had no idea that the call to the bloodline would cause her hunters to change and rush to join him. The fact that it did made her mad though, they may be her hunters they're his pride and his call to arms is stronger than her own.

They weren't far off from the camp when she decided to flash in front of the group and roar at the son of Poseidon who in his rage closed mind roared right back both were squaring up for a battle until they looked into each others eyes and froze as they looked into each others eyes.

Percy's pov

I was dodging between trees being joined by a bunch of lionesses with silver streaks in their eyes and I immediately knew these were hunters with the pride bloodline though, Thalia was the one I had recognized first.

We were two miles out from camp half-blood when I noticed a cream colored lioness appear in front of me roaring but I could hear her thoughts just as she could mine.

" _Where are you going with my hunters!"_

" _They joined me on their own now stand aside Artemis"_

" _They are my hunters they will not willingly join you boy!"_

" _The call of the pride is stronger than that of the HUNT!"_

I roared at her again just as she roared at me growling and crouching as we did when I looked into those silver pools that were her eyes my world froze as if time was being stopped everything that kept me tied to earth no longer mattered only she did and I could tell it was vise versa.

Shaking my head of the thoughts I bolted around Artemis and continued to run towards the camp hell bent on ripping a certain daughter of Athena to shreds.

I noticed a large pine tree sitting on top of a hill and realized I had made it to camp with little to know trouble all the while I listened as the others growled I could see through, their eyes as the other campers backed them into a corner so I ran up the hill.

The minute I reached the top of half-blood hill I see the ones that stayed loyal to me backed into a corner with annabeth and my supposed half-brother leading the charge.

The sky darkened as lightning flashed behind me showing off myself as well as the others in a sinister light as I snarled before jumping with Artemis and the hunters into the middle of the charging crowd and roared loudly causing the campers to back down.

Looking into the eyes of Annabeth chase I shifted forms holding my left hand in the direction of the campers I hold them in place by their blood as I spoke.

" Why" I ask?

" I thought you were dead" she replies, I scoff.

" if I were dead wouldn't nico or Hades alert the gods?" I ask.

I watched as my bastard of a half-brother tried to speak before I begin to boil his blood without looking at him as I wait for an answer.

" I don't know" she said, I laughed before reaching into my pocket and grabbing the small box given to me by this girls mother.

" I was gone courtesy of your mother daughter of Athena I know you hadn't thought I was dead I know that you hooked up with him the second I was gone hubris isn't your fatal flaw no yours is a lust for power. You and these campers make me sick because, the second a supposed better hero comes along to all flock to him like a moth to flame" I said, as I boiled his blood more.

"that's not true!" a camper yelled

"do not speak to me son of Ares I have fought in three wars to make sure you all survived despite the consequences of my reckless endeavors and humbling myself to make you all feel better. The fates have used me as a toy to save not only you all but the gods as well. You all are despicable creatures I risk my life to keep you all alive and this is what I get? Tell you what you keep your new _hero_ but don't come looking for me when you need my help as I will not lift my blade for you bastards a fourth time" I said, taking off toward the woods jumping and shifting mid air snarling I feel the others follow me including Artemis.

I could hear Apollo as he made his round behind the clouds playing linkin park new divide and I thought how fitting it was.

_**New Divide**_

_**By: Linkin park**_

_I remember black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash_

_as time began to blur_

_like a startling sign _

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_the distance in your eyes_

_give me reason _

_to fill this hole_

_connect the space between_

_let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_across this new divide_

_There was nothing inside _

_but memories left abandoned _

there was nowhere to hide

the ashes fell like snow

between where we were standing

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_the distance in your eyes_

_give me reason _

_to fill this hole_

_connect the space between_

_let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_across this new divide_

_in every loss in every lie_

_in every truth that you denied_

_and each regret and each goodbye_

_was a mistake to great to hide_

_and your voice was all I heard_

_that I get what I deserved_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the thoughts cross_

_the distance in your eyes_

_give me reason _

_to fill this hole_

_connect the space between_

_let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_across this new divide_

As the song ended the last of us walked into the forest shadows never to be seen for quite sometime while lightning continued its tour through the sky.

_**A/N: the songs I use will have their artist name giving them the credit for it this will be my only disclaimer I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TWILIGHT R.R AND S.M DO SO READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**BTW: Destruction's daughter is co- author/ beta I will leave chapter two to her decide when it goes up this is a re-write of prides packs vampires and demi-gods now named The rise of a new era!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis pov**

The display of power that Perseus put on should've been fair warning for all who challenged him that the time for games was long gone and that the easy going person that he was had disappeared with it though, I watch him from his left flank unable to stop the blush that comes to my cheeks.

Walking behind him I keep my eyes ahead and on my surroundings to the point where I am able to sense anything and one coming from the moment they even consider doing it. The most I have ever felt towards a man would be the small infatuation with Orion and his hunting skills though, that compared to what I was feeling now was nothing compared to then. The _boy_ no _man _has grown from the disrespectful child he once was though, I admired him from afar because I didn't want to get drawn in by another of my uncle's children after that bastard Orion.

Looking ahead I noticed that Perseus had stopped as well as my half-brother and the son of Hades. I watched as they looked around with swords drawn I can't help but notice the regal look Perseus has as I watch the fates step into the clearing we were in with a young woman walking behind them.

The second they stopped I noticed the young woman was given the same looks that Perseus had upon closer inspection I noticed that she reminded me of my dead best-friend and former lieutenant Zoe Nightshade knowing that they read my thoughts I watched as the middle fate Clotho turned to me as she spoke.

"You are right when you say that this is indeed Zoe Nightshade although, now the surname would have to be Zoe Jackson. We have decided to give Zoë a second chance at life as a demi-god daughter of Perseus here a deal of sorts for Perseus to accept immortality we make one Zoë nightshade his demi-god daughter." Said Clotho

I watched as the father daughter duo closed their eyes as a bright light covered them both causing everyone here and near to close their eyes and wait when the light die down the fate on the left Atropos spoke.

"You are your grandfathers heir the Norse god of thunder god of the hunt time swordsmanship ninja's assassin's battle and weapons you are also a Japanese god of death heir of kami" said Atropos.

The look on Perseus face was priceless but I had turned my attention to Zoë who was now a five year old girl who looked so much like Perseus that it scared me to hades. I watched Perseus as he walked over to Zoë and kneeling in front of her opening his arms the smile that lit up her face was contagious and made me smile as well as Zoë spoke.

"Bye nice ladies thank you for bringing me to daddy" said Zoë, with a smile.

"You're welcome child raise her well Perseus" said Lachesis.

Watching Perseus as he put Zoë on his shoulders and nod to the fates we watched them as they disappeared before we continued on to our next camping site which was in the next clearing though, not two feet into the tree line yet again does the rest of the council appear in front of us with Poseidon and Athena looking curiously at Zoë and Perseus the former of which has hidden her face in her father's hair as it was Poseidon to break the silence.

"Percy who is the young one hiding her face in your hair" he asked?

I watched Perseus as he walked back to me handing me Zoë as my father eyed her reaching for his master bolt as Percy stood in front of us both with the hunt as well as the pride forming a protective barrier between us and the rest of the council. I watched as Perseus held mjolnir at his side as he watched my father he spoke.

"She is my daughter my demi-god daughter her former name is Zoë nightshade she is now Zoë Diana Jackson" he said, as he subconsciously began to spin mjolnir in his hand.

I watched Poseidon warily as he approached Zoë and I who clung to me as she watched her father with a curious gaze before turning to look at Poseidon. I watched her smile as I looked at Athena who seemed to be speechless but I could see the question in her eyes as well as the councils and so could Percy so, I listened as he began to explain.

"The fates came to me while I was on that quest you sent me on Athena and asked me to become a god because; a few deities were fading and had watched my exploits. I had immediately declined and began to walk away from them when they stopped me with something I have wanted for a while now in exchange for me becoming a god they gifted me a daughter Zoë was that gift. I was to replace my grandfather the Norse god of thunder Thor as well as god of the hunt time swordsmanship ninja's assassin's battle and weapons you are also a Japanese god of death heir of kami" he said, with a smile.

I watched my father as he did the stupidest thing in his everlasting existence by throwing the master bolt in Zoë and I's direction I watched Percy as h slowed time around the bolt freezing it midair before he threw mjolnir at my father sending him crashing through the forest before calling back the weapon as he walked over to the bolt plucking it from the air he put it over his knee snapping it in half.

I watched Perseus as he followed the path he created from my father the council in pure shock while Hestia shook her head at my father's ignorance of attacking a five year old girl as well as his own daughter.

I followed after Percy while still holding on to Zoë. Arriving at the next clearing I see my father locked in battle with Perseus and losing badly though, I watched as Percy called down a thunder bolt that was more powerful than that of my father's so severely that it rendered him unconscious. I watched as he raised mjolnir in the air before I heard a piercing wail coming from Zoë who was currently watching her father making him stop and turned toward Zoë.

I watched as he lowered the hammer before walking over to Zoë and me with a smile he grabbed Zoë bouncing her up and down as she fell asleep in his arms I sighed turning to him with a question in my eyes I thought to him.

'_Should we set camp here for the night?'_

'_Yeah it's been a long day I don't want to upset Zoë again'_

'_You'll be a great father'_

'_I hope so because no one will ever hurt my daughter without a fight tell the others to rest and ask thalia if she'll watch Zoë I'm going to go hunt for dinner' _

'_I'll come with you'_

'_Thank you artemis I could use the company'_

With that said and done I watched as Percy handed Zoë to Thalia who immediately took the girl to her father's tent to sleep as we walked into the forest. Entering the tree line I watched as he relaxed noticing the way that the tension dissipates he seemed to be more at ease now here in the forest than a few minutes ago though, what that meant seemed to be good but I fear that my father would try again in his attempt to kill Zoë which would be bad for Olympus.

The time it took the hunters to do the hunting is a few hours to an hour at the most for me and Perseus it took less. On the way back to the campsite I felt as if we were being followed looking at Perseus I could tell that he felt it to nodding to him as he drew his sword I flashed out with both of our kills though, as soon as I appeared in the clearing I noticed thalia holding a crying Zoë walking over to her I hear the sound of swords clashing and the tearing of clothes.

I looked on with the others as the sound of a body crashing through trees gets closer. The body I see crashing through the trees is none other than Percy as he back flips to his feet gouging the earth as he rights his posture as my sister Athena walks into the clearing her grey eyes locked onto the form in my arms.

Storm clouds begin to cover the area as mjolnir is spun at his side the rest of the council besides father and Hestia who I soon learned was on Olympus trying to keep father from fading with the power of the hearth. Standing in front of Zoë and me protectively still spinning mjolnir I hear Perseus speak.

"Why are you doing this Athena? What reason do you have for attacking me and tying to harm my daughter?" he asked his voice low.

I watched Poseidon as he went to step up next to Perseus only to stop as his son shook his head while making a '_this is personal'_ gesture with his hands and then point to me and Zoë. Understanding what his son is asking him to do he walks over to stand in front of me as Athena spoke.

"Why am I doing this? What reason do I have for trying to harm your daughter?" she asked before yelling "My father is on the verge of fading because of you! He doesn't deserve to fade because of her!" she yelled sending a blast of godly energy toward Perseus.

Seeing Athena in tears I know how she feels because he's my father as well but to target a five year old is low no matter who's at fault though, father knew what would happen if he attacked and now for his arrogance he is paying the price.

I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed the godly energy headed my way I closed my eyes and shielding Zoë as best I could with my body thinking I would be in pain I opened my eyes and found a wall of shields in front of us made of Cyclops as I heard Athena speak.

"If that is what you think of father then don't call yourself a daughter of Zeus you bi-" I watched as she was cut off mid-sentence by mjolnir slamming into her chest knocking her through the tree line as Percy spoke.

"Your hubris has blinded you just as it blinded your supposed favorite daughter wisdom goddess I will confess that my bastard of an uncle needs not fade but his lust for power has blinded him and has twice now not once but TWICE! He has nearly sentenced us to death due to his arrogance. A good amount of your children died because of him so I warn you, if you come after my daughter again a war will be inevitable and a new era will rise" he said, calling mjolnir back and turning to walk toward Zoë and I.

I watched Percy as he turned toward us walking his cape billowing out behind him as he did so before he tensed and spun around and grabbed a rocketing ageis by its edge adding a razor blade of electricity around it before returning it to its sender followed by a nuclear mjolnir.

I stood there and watched with baited breath as my sister came stumbling into the clearing after he called back mjolnir as she charged again the fates appeared in between the two with a violent flash of light blasting Athena on her ass as they spoke with rage filled eyes glaring down at my sister.

"The actions taken were his justified right daughter of Zeus and Metis Zoë nightshade or as she is now called Zoë Diana Jackson is his daughter the first daughter of Perseus Jackson a god with more domains than you. Your fathers lust for power has brought his fading into action control your hubris child and think before you act or you will be sentencing not only yourself but your children to death if you continue to try to make him your enemy because you will lose and Olympus will fall before you realize it" they said before leaving after kissing Zoë's cheek.

I watched Percy as he walked toward Athena and picked her up bridal style and headed back toward the camp as he walked toward me I stood there not knowing what would happen but was shocked as I watched him shift Athena into his left arm and pull me in for a kiss with his right needless to say I kissed him back. Throwing my right arm around his neck I deepened the kiss until we had to part to breathe though, the sound of clapping reminded us that we had an audience making me blush and him to smile which only made me blush brighter.

**Percy's pov **

I knew we were being followed and it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she came here for a fight though, with her being the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy I had hopes she would realize she was out matched before someone got hurt. I looked toward artemis to see her looking at me before nodding to her as I watched her flash away I drew my sword and parried the spear of my father's rival and sending a strike of my own at her as she blocked me with her shield I kicked her in the chest sending her through the trees only to be blasted through a line of trees into the clearing where we had set up camp.

Flipping so my feet were on the ground I gouged a trench into the earth stopping my flight path as Athena comes through the tree line sheathing my sword I called mjolnir to me just as she sent a blast of godly energy toward me I deflect it with a swing of the mighty hammer in my hand then hurling it at her.

I watched as mjolnir hit Athena in the chest and send her flying through the trees as she shot a blast of godly energy at Artemis and my daughter unable to reach them in time I watch as the hunters and pride make a shield wall blocking the blast and I smiled. When Athena came through the trees again I couldn't help myself I had to know what brought this on so I spoke.

"Why are you doing this Athena? What reason do you have for attacking me and tying to harm my daughter?" I asked in a low voice.

I felt my father as he went to step up next to me only to stop as I shook my head while making a '_this is personal'_ gesture with my hands and then pointed to Artemis and Zoë. Understanding what I was asking him to do he walked over to stand in front of her and Zoë as Athena spoke.

"Why am I doing this? What reason do I have for trying to harm your daughter?" she asked before yelling "My father is on the verge of fading because of you! He doesn't deserve to fade because of her!" she yelled sending a blast of godly energy toward Perseus.

I looked toward Artemis to see she was deep in thought so I decided to read her mind to see what she thought of the situation.

'_Seeing Athena in tears I know how she feels because he's my father as well but to target a five year old is low no matter who's at fault though, father knew what would happen if he attacked and now for his arrogance he is paying the price.'_

She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed the godly energy headed her way she closed her eyes and shielded Zoë as best she could with her body thinking she would be in pain she opened her eyes and found a wall of shields in front of us made of Cyclops as she listened to Athena speak.

"If that is what you think of father then don't call yourself a daughter of Zeus you bi-" she watched as she was cut off mid-sentence by mjolnir slamming into her chest knocking her through the tree line as I spoke.

"Your hubris has blinded you just as it blinded your supposed favorite daughter wisdom goddess I will confess that my bastard of an uncle needs not fade but his lust for power has blinded him and has twice now not once but TWICE! He has nearly sentenced us to death due to his arrogance. A good amount of your children died because of him so I warn you, if you come after my daughter again a war will be inevitable and a new era will rise" I said, calling mjolnir back and turning to walk toward Zoë and I.

I had turned toward my two girls and walked toward them my cape billowing out behind me as I did so before I stopped and tensed I spun around and grabbed a rocketing ageis by its edge adding a razor blade of electricity around it before returning it to its sender followed by a nuclear mjolnir.

I stood there and watched with baited breath as Athena came stumbling into the clearing after I called back mjolnir as she charged again the fates appeared in between the two with a violent flash of light blasting Athena on her ass as they spoke with rage filled eyes glaring down at my sister- in- law to be.

"The actions taken were his justified right daughter of Zeus and Metis Zoë nightshade or as she is now called Zoë Diana Jackson is his daughter the first daughter of Perseus Jackson a god with more domains than you. Your fathers lust for power has brought his fading into action control your hubris child and think before you act or you will be sentencing not only yourself but your children to death if you continue to try to make him your enemy because you will lose and Olympus will fall before you realize it" they said before leaving after kissing Zoë's cheek.

I knew Artemis was watching Percy as I walked toward Athena and picked her up bridal style and headed back toward the camp as I walked toward her she stood there not knowing what would happen but was shocked as she watched me shift Athena into my left arm as I pulled her in for a kiss with my right needless to say I shocked when she kissed me back. Throwing her right arm around my neck she deepened the kiss until we had to part to breathe though, the sound of clapping reminded us that we had an audience making her blush and causing me to smile which only made her blush brighter.

Getting back to camp I walked over to the infirmary tent and placed Athena in the rejuvenation chamber leaving the healers to deal with her I walked over to the kitchen tent to begin cooking tonight's dinner.

'_I hope Athena heeds my warning when she wakes up as well as the warning that the fates have given her'_ I thought as I began to chop the vegetables I was brought out of my thoughts by Thalia coming into the tent with a fussing Zoë. Stopping dinner preparations I looked at Thalia with a silent question '_what happened?' _seeing the look on my face made the daughter of Zeus speak and quickly.

"She woke up and thought you were hurt we tried to calm her down but it wasn't until lady Artemis got her calm enough for me to bring her to you phoebe and Atlanta are currently in a rejuvenation chamber because she blasted them with thunder and I'm talking full power" she said, causing me to sigh I decided to sing her a song.

_**Waiting for superman**_

_**By: Daughtry**_

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman

She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"  
She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,  
Left without a kiss."  
Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah

She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...

...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles

She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...

...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman

I hadn't noticed that I had gathered an audience as I sang and danced around holding Zoë who was now peacefully asleep until I heard clapping coming from behind me as I gave Zoë to dad and went back to cooking.

**A/N: this chapter is 3,748 words long as I said before I will only do one disclaimer which was done in chapter one all songs used will give their authors credit as I will put who the song is by under its title.**

**So far we've had two battles the first.**

**Zeus V.s. Percy**

**The last.**

**Athena V.s. Percy**

**Percy and the fates have given their warnings and Percy kissed Artemis in front of everyone.**

_**Will Zeus and Athena behave or will a new era rise?**_** You decide.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's pov**

I watched Percy as he sung to Zoë dancing as he did so and thought to myself, '_he would be a good father' _ I hadn't noticed we had an audience until I saw milady step up next to me and smile. I looked around me and noticed that the rest of the hunt had joined us as well as the rest of the Olympian council who sighed as I had just noticed Zoë had fallen asleep the second he finished singing.

I watched Percy as he whirled around to face us after he heard everyone sigh while still holding on to Zoë tightly to make sure she didn't fall as he smiled. I watched lady Artemis as she walked over to him and take Zoë before giving him a chaste kiss so, the second Zoë was out of his arms I watched as he went to continue cutting up vegetables smiling I walked over to where he had sat their kills and began skinning the first with phoebe and Atlanta taking the second and third.

**Percy's pov**

I smiled at Artemis as she took Zoë from me before I went back to cutting up vegetables for the salad and stir fry. The other gods had decided to stick around for a while and visit with their daughters here in the hunt I find it endearing that they had kept the oath made on the Styx though, what shocked me the most was that Lady Styx has decided to release Artemis of her maiden oath though her hunt has no such luxury unless they are imprinted on by a shifter or member of the pride coincidently I am leaning more toward the latter.

I was about to bring my knife down on an onion when I heard the prayer of a demi-god and from the way it had been worded I could tell it was one of father's.

'_Big brother if you're anywhere near me please give me a sign father said you'd be in the forest help m-'_

The sentence had been cut off by the sound of a blood curdling scream causing me to sprint out of the kitchen tent and ultimately the camp toward the sound. When I got there I saw a girl no more than twelve with black hair and sea-green eyes laying on the ground motionless time seemed to slow down as I launched a bolt of lightning at Hyperion the titan of light from mjolnir.

**(Into eternity by: Brian Tyler)**

'_NO!'_ I screamed as I hit the giant trying to get him out of there calling mjolnir back I whirled around and launched it again just as they disappeared. I turned my attention to my dead half-sister I see that the hunt sent some of the healers after me led by Thalia as I walked over I noticed the sword in my sisters hand had ichor on it meaning she last against Hyperion easily enough.

We had camped next to a river that let out into the pacific conjuring a Viking boat with a pyre in the middle I snapped my fingers putting her in the same style of dress that great-grandmother Frigga wore when she died.

I had felt Hermes leave to go and grab the campers and watched as they lined along the river had I noticed the other shrouded bodies accompanied by the campers did I summon more boats with each body going to one I sent them off going to the cliff side with grandfathers helm and great-grandfathers scepter I watched as my sisters pyre reached the horizon before pound the scepter once watching as thalia set her a blaze followed by the rest of the hunt to the other bodies. I hit the ground again causing a large boom to resound around the area as her body disappeared into the sky I watched as they released their own balls of light in tribute to the fallen heroes.

I had felt my father approaching me as I slipped mjolnir into my hand unnoticed by father. I had known I had a sneaking suspicion that another war was brewing yet I will not offer my assistance in this battle as it is not mine to fight though, I noticed Artemis had her hand on mine looking at her once with a smile I turned and headed back to our campsite and subsequently the tent I shared with my daughter.

**Artemis pov**

We had let go of the balls of light into the night sky I noticed the way Percy stood with the scepter of Odin in his hand I noticed Poseidon was walking toward him causing him to tense as mjolnir slid into his hand I walked up to him and put my hand on the one that held mjolnir. I looked up at him and watched as he smiled though, I knew it was a strained I had watched as he turned and walked back to the camp and most likely the tent he shares with Zoë.

I watched him walk away with concern shining in my eyes before turning back to Uncle Poseidon with a fire in my eyes that caused him to flinch back as I spoke.

"Why didn't you bring her with you uncle?" I asked, with steel covering my tone.

The fact that he had the audacity to look sheepish had told me all I needed to know he hadn't cared what happened to her though I was glad Thalia had put Zoë in her tent because I could hear things breaking around camp and looking at everyone there I could tell they here it to so I ran to camp. Arriving back at camp I headed straight to Percy's tent to see him sitting in a corner of the tent with mjolnir sitting next to him looking at him I could see how hurt he was about the death of his half-sister.

I was shocked when I looked behind me to see Zoë wide awake and walking up to her father with a similar armor to his her cape moving side to side as she walked over to Percy and hugged him as tight as her small arms would allow causing him to laugh and me as well. Percy soon stood up and walked over to me with his eyes closed when he opened them again in his regular clothes followed closely by Zoë.

I watched as Percy waved his hand around the tent causing everything to repair itself as we walked from the tent I noticed the concerned eyes of everyone watching Percy though, the more prominent of stares and guilty look was that of my Uncle.

I watched Percy as he walked passed his father his cape swaying side to side as he walked with Zoë following closely behind him. The hunters and I watched the father daughter duo as they left to train in a different clearing although Zoë was five I had noticed that Percy gave her a sword that would grow as she grew in age and in power.

Looking back at while we were in the tent I wish I could give him back his sister in the form of another daughter but in the form of our daughter though, my oath on the Styx prevents me from having my own children.

**The Fates pov**

We looked down at the green string in our possession that had recently been cut and decided to give Artemis the gift of a virgin birth of one recently deceased Alexandra Duchene's knitting the string together again we flashed to the camp of the hunt right in front of Artemis who bowed as we spoke.

"Rise child we've come to give you the gift of a child combining the essence of you and Perseus much like we did with Zoë. The child will grow up as a demi-god and will receive full immortality as well as their domains at the age of sixteen the same with young Zoë tell him child because when you're father decides to be stupid Olympus will fall with you as the new queen by his side." We said, before flashing away the last thing we saw was the biggest smile Artemis had ever shown anyone.

Everyone in the camp had heard what we had said and smiled the hunters congratulating their mistress with the gods following close second. We soon turned our sights on father and daughter as they trained in hand to hand combat surprised to say that young Zoë was doing quite well with the different stances and being able to differentiate between which form of martial arts she was learning so quickly. We could tell that by the time her immortality kicked in that she would be a powerful goddess maybe not exactly on par with her father though, she would come close to it.

**(Sorry about the bleach references but I couldn't think of any proper sword names or attacks so I'm using a few from bleach I don't own that show either!)**

We watched as they sat down with young Zoë closing her eyes to meditate to call forth a sword all her own we listened in as she conversed with the spirit of her weapon given to her by Perseus.

'_Zoë Diana Jackson I am the spirit of the sword you wield my name is senbonzakura and I need you to call my release' it said while standing in front of her._

"_B-but how do I release you senbonzakura I need to know' she replied._

"_Simply say scatter and then call my name when you leave this place child I will protect you always' said senbonzakura with a smile._

'_I will release you now senbonzakura and thank you I will learn to harness your full strength when I am older' she said, smiling brightly as she opened her eyes._

We watched the daughter of Perseus as she stood from her position drawing her sword and holding it in front of her face as she spoke in a whisper.

"Scatter senbonzakura" she said, as the blade began to break away forming a circle of seemingly silver and pink flower petals which were actually shards of the blade itself. Perseus all the while smiled at his daughter who gave a wide grin back just as Artemis walked into the clearing with a grin to match Zoë's own grin that seemed to cover her entire face.

I had no idea I even had a half-sister let alone how she knew I was a god add the fact that I failed to save her it has been eating at me so I took to training my daughter who progressed quickly. Zoe although age five has learned to differentiate between the styles of martial arts that I've been teaching her and soon her hand to hand combat was done the only thing left was for her to learn how to summon her blade before we go through the katas.

I hadn't needed to wait long because as soon as I moved to the side I heard her call the sword.

"Scatter senbonzakura" she said, causing me to turn around and watch as the sword broke into pieces of silver and pink shards though they looked like flower petals causing me to smile and her to grin.

I went up to Zoë and hugged her tightly as I spun her around causing her to squeal and laugh though as she went to pick up her sword I spoke.

"You make me prouder than I've ever been Zoë now baby girl you need rest come on let's get back before your mom kills me" I said, with a smile causing Zoë to giggle.

"Okay daddy I'm hungry what's for lunch" she asked?

"I don't know little Luna why don't we go find out together" I said, while sending her sword back to camp while I picked her up and began to carry her back as she rested her head on my shoulder.

Entering the camp I watch Zoë as she summons a bolt of lightning to come down on Thalia I broke down laughing completely as she booked it to the tent. Everyone who didn't know we were there turned toward the running five year old and the daughter of Zeus who took off after her and hit the floor laughing.

I had known my daughter had an affinity for pranks and was shocked to see her not a squirming ball of laughter as Thalia brought her to the camp fire I began to sing a song from camp rock two as it was the end of summer anyway.

**This is Our Song**

**By: D. Levato ft. J. Jonas**

_so let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
c'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_This is our song  
that's all that matters cause  
we all belong right here together  
there's nothin better  
than singing along  
this is our summer  
this is our song_

_come grab your guitar  
sit by the fire  
cause we all need a song  
when we're weary and tired  
we'll sit here  
together  
and sing it out loud_

_this is our song  
that's all that matters cause  
we all belong right here together  
there's nothin better  
than singing along  
this is our summer  
and this is our song  
this is our song  
this is our song  
this is our song_

_c'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
c'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
c'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya  
c'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

_this is our song  
that's all that matters cause  
we all belong right here together  
there's nothin better  
than singing along  
this is our summer_

_this is our song  
that's all that matters cause  
we all belong right here together  
there's nothin better  
than singing along  
this is our summer  
this is our song  
this is our song  
this is our song  
this is our song_

I noticed Zoë and the rest of the cubs had fallen asleep listening to our song as we sang as artemis and I smiled because we had all decided to just lay under the stars by the camp fire with the kids which is exactly what we did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's pov**

There was a time in which I had thought that I had no more family left none at all and I was prepared to deal with that as I saw fit to do. I had long since forgotten about my mother's side of the family and everything to boot though, I never would have imagined that I would have my own little family right here.

I never thought I would be a father not to one little girl but two all thanks to the fates. I have never considered immortality as a good thing and never would I have thought myself to be the new king of Asgard as it would seem the Norse gods had started to fade though with each god that fades I gain more powers. The first to go was my grandfather though, before him went my great uncle Loki and great grandmother frigga which had soon double my skills in magic because of it I gained powers and skills I never would've thought possible.

Lady sif was the next to go along with the warriors three meaning my battle prowess was increased tenfold in such a short time that it had surprised all at that retched camp when I would take on all the more experienced campers and come out of it without scratch. I was standing on a tree near the others but high enough to keep watch on the entire camp I watched as the sun rose in the east I stood waiting for the first person to wake hoping to gods that Zoë didn't wake first looking for me.

It wasn't until everyone was woke did I come from my perch being tackled by a small black blur as soon as I landed though I made everyone curious I just smiled and kissed artemis on her cheek before going to Zoë and I's tent to pack up. I laughed as I watched Zoë in my peripheral vision as I worked was quite funny and to be honest it made me smile in earnest as she stood in the doorway though, she was soon joined by Artemis who looked as curious as Zoë just now so, she spoke .

"My love what are you packing for?" she asked

"We're heading out to get to our new home aunt Hestia will meet us as she will be acting as our mother for all intents and purposes and I will not delay any longer" I said, with a smile, as I walked out of the tent with clothes for Zoë and I.

**Athena pov**

I couldn't believe it but I had no other choice but to believe it I had just gotten my ass handed to me by my uncles son a hero whom I respected because; of his loyalty, bravery, caring, and kind nature these were things that had been drilled into his head as well as untold knowledge though my daughter was an ass to see exactly what it is that she lost. I sat there in whatever I was in because it was healing me far faster than ambrosia or nectar I could feel something on my face and hear the sound of bubbles as if I was floating in the ocean I needed to open my eyes and see where I was.

Opening my eyes I noticed that everything took on a greenish hue and people were milling about messing with other equipment it seemed as if they were packing it up though, why I have no idea. I closed my eyes ready to blow up whatever this strange contraption is when I feel a presence touch my mind.

'_**you will not blow up that machine Athena I will be there to let you out in a second I want a word with you anyway'**_

'_Alright but who are you?'_

'_**Percy Jackson just hold tight we're currently packing up camp'**_

'_I will I want a word with you as well'_

I felt him leave my mind which gave me room to ponder as to what the hell this thing was and why I was in it though most importantly why he let me live after I attacked his daughter? The questions kept coming and I have little answers to any of them because; I could hardly remember my reason for assaulting them anyway no matter how hard I tried though, I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of splashing water as I opened my eyes I see Perseus standing in front of me with a smile albeit a small one. Looking into his eyes told me I wasn't getting out of the coming conversation as I rose from whatever this was that I was in and faced him I watched curious as he waved his hand and felt a sheathe of fabric cover my body it felt like a dress though, I couldn't be sure so I gave him a questioning glance making him sigh as a mirror appeared to my left.

Looking into the mirror I gasp at what I see because this wasn't the normal Greek chiton I normally wore or a dress from any known designer it seemed to be made of the finest silks any immortal could possibly get their hands on though, it more so made my eyes stand out. I smiled before turning to face him and watched as he kept his hand on his sword his other extended in a silent invitation which I quickly accepted walking out into the sun light I hear a deep guttural growl coming from my left I noticed Perseus with a smirk as he untangled our limbs and shifted on the spot and now stood in his lion form he and another male lion poised ready to spring.

What shocked me though weren't their forms or their size it was the fact that the bastards could actually talk as if they were in their human form its astounding yet I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Perseus speak.

"You know the penalty for challenging me Xavier so I would calm down if I were you she may be your imprint but you know well and good _I'll kill you _with no hesitation" he said, as he looked into the lions eyes.

The warning seemed to fall on death ears as Xavier continued to growl lowering his front half preparing to pounce though; I turned my attention to the king of this pride of lion shifters as he stood there his eyes hardening as he watched Xavier I hadn't noticed we had gained a crowd until I noticed both males as well as myself were surrounded by lions.

Something felt off with me though I felt as if I had a fever all the while I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were shaking for whatever reason though, I could guess as to what was going on as it didn't take a genius to know. I watched as Xavier pounced toward Percy only to be met head on by his king with both rolling until I noticed Percy had him pinned with his teeth at Xavier's throat I don't know what happened but something in me snapped seeing this next thing I know I'm on all fours with two lions in front of me blocking the way. I hadn't noticed what they were saying until now when I caught the voices in my head of those in the battle.

'_You will submit Xavier I do not wish to kill you'_

_~Never! Not after what you did to her I'll kill you for touching her~_

'_So be it you insolent child'_

I watched as Percy sunk his teeth into Xavier's throat as he continued to snarl and thrash causing me to whimper and a tan lioness to look at me her eyes pools of silver that I instantly recognized to be Artemis looking into her eyes I spoke to her hoping she would be able to see how much its killing me not to be near my mate or to help him for that matter.

_*sister do something please stop this*_

"_I wish I could thena but pride law dictates if the king is challenged it is to be to the death unless the mate of the challenger was with child that is the only time the battle could be stopped"_

_*Artemis please DO! Something Percy's going to kill him! Please make him stop please*_

I sobbed tears soaking my cream colored fur while I watched as my mate tried to stand his own against Percy's quick attacks before my new brother in law finally stopped and began to circle my mate his sea-green eyes almost black as he looked at my mate his eyes cold as he spoke.

'_I'll ask you again to submit and live do not make your mate watch you die Xavier' _

_~ I will not submit to you again~_

'_Then Athena will watch you be slaughtered this day'_

"_Percy enough let him go he's learned his lesson"_

'_You know the penalty of challenging the king'_

"_Now the pride has seen it firsthand the penalty of challenging the king let him live love please'_

'_Fine he will live but only because it will kill the imprinted as well as the imprinter thank your queen you insolent whelp'_

I watched Percy as he walked away in his lion form as I walked over to Xavier and nuzzled his cheek eliciting a purr from him as Artemis walks to stand in front of us both her sights mostly resting on Xavier though, I was glad that she stopped the fight I didn't particularly like the look she was giving him but I knew he needed to hear what was said.

"_I stopped him from killing you because Athena asked me to I couldn't watch my sister die because you were too stupid to swallow your pride. We may be a pride of lions but now you know what happens the next time you challenge him he will kill you insolent boy"_

I was shocked Artemis never let anyone of with a warning even me no matter how much trouble we got in with father we were never punished and its thanks to her that we weren't though, for her to convince Percy to let Xavier live I know she loves me.

I got a few of the male lions to help Xavier to the healers tent and watched as they got him to shift back and placed him into the same type of chamber that I stepped out of I watched them work on him for nearly an hour before leaving the tent as a few lionesses gathered to go hunting so, I made my way to join them though; my thoughts always wandered to Xavier and if he would be alright.

**Artemis pov**

Even after explaining to my sister on of the prides laws set by his grandfather that '_If the prides king should ever be challenged because if he was the fight would be to the death'_ that should have been a clear warning right there. The law is set into place to protect the subordinates or people despite the fact that I knew my stopping the fight would be using that loophole he set just for the queen at a time where one will not submit so I put a stop to the battle.

I watched Percy as he walked away in his lion form leaving Xavier beaten and bruised I watched Athena as she walked over to him and nuzzled her face against his cheek before I walked over to them I growled low drawing their attention as I spoke.

"_I stopped him from killing you because Athena asked me to I couldn't watch my sister die because you were too stupid to swallow your pride. We may be a pride of lions but now you know what happens the next time you challenge him he will kill you insolent boy"_

Both wore identical masks of shock as they watched me leave I walked toward the tent Percy, Zoë, and I shared to see it packed away and both Zoë and Percy standing there waiting on me. I knew we were going to be the first to leave so we could make sure that the house well more like castle was ready for everyone leaving Athena the task of teleporting everyone to our location once we give the signal.

Wrapping an arms around Percy's waist as he held Zoë we walked to the center of the campsite where everyone was apparently waiting on us to come so that they could see us off though, we were close enough to our original destination that we could drive there which is why sitting in the middle of the clearing was a dodge Durango 4x4 black and silver painting Engine: 3.6L Pentastar V 6 DOHC and variable valve timing

E85 / unleaded fuel

Fuel economy: Gasoline 12 MPG city, 17 MPG highway, 14 MPG combined and 344 mi. range

Multi-point fuel injection

24.6gallon fuel tank

Power (SAE): 290 hp 6,400 rpm; 260 ft lb of torque 4,800 rpm.

Looking at Percy's face and the way his eyes light up I could tell this was going to be a nice way of enjoying our time together. I smiled when I saw Jason, Nico, and Thalia step forward the three of them wringing their hands nervously as if wanting to ask us something so I looked into their thoughts to see what has them so nervous.

_I wonder if they'd do it- Jason_

_He's been like a father to us all- Nico_

_She's been my mother for as long as I've been a hunter-Thalia_

_I wonder if they'd adopt us-All_

I smiled at the three standing before us before pulling Percy down and whispering in his ear as to what they were thinking making him widen his eyes though, not in surprise it had seemed as if he was expecting the question to come soon. I watched as he smiled and widened my own eyes as the hunters and pride all joined the three nervously wringing their hands as if to ask the same but wasn't too surprised when Jason, Nico, and Thalia stepped up from the large pyramid formation as Jason spoke it didn't even surprise me to see Xavier and Athena there as well.

"We've all spoken about this and we wanted to ask if the both of you would adopt us all of us?" he said with a nervous smile.

We stood there our expressions empty void of all emotions as we considered what they have asked of us looking at Percy I noticed his mouth twitching as he summoned a chalice in front of him. I watched him as he stepped up to the chalice holding his arm above it as he made a large enough gash in his wrist letting his ichor flow into it filling it only half way though I soon took my turn and stepped up beside him placing my arm over the chalice and making the same cut he did with his as the chalice soon filled to the brim.

I watched Percy as he walked up to Jason with the chalice and hand it to him as he studied each of the faces there before he spoke.

"I want each of you to drink from this until it is empty pass it around I warn you though, once you drink and the chanting begins with the Norwegian part first and then the Grecian part to finish you will lose any and all attributes of your current godly parent. This means powers and looks you will not be adopted but our actual children so I as are you sure of this if so then drink" he said with a smile.

I watched everyone as they drunk from the chalice as Percy smiled when the chalice reached Athena he had begun to chant in Russian.

"_Я Персей норвежского бога грома бога битвы часового охота фехтования ниндзя убийцы и оружия японского бога смерти наследника ками настоящим официально утверждают охотников Артемиды и гордости, моих детей"_ he said as every one of them began to glow with the colors of his domains.

I smiled at him before turning to everyone and began to chant in ancient Greek while looking at each one of them.

"I Άρτεμις θεά των παρθένων κυνήγι φεγγάρι επούλωση και τον τοκετό αποτύπωμα και το ταίρι του Περσέα το παρόν ισχυρίζονται επίσημα τους κυνηγούς του Artemis και την υπερηφάνεια που τα παιδιά μου" I said as they each glowed with silver.

I smiled with tear filled eyes as I realized that my small family just expanded entirely in the matter of seconds the boys had mostly black hair with hints of auburn their hair as unruly as their fathers once was when it was short some had developed the shoulder lengths hair he has now. I looked over to the girls and notice their hair is the same color as my own though with hints of black their eyes a mix of both of ours my silver swirled with his sea-blue though, the boys had his sea-blue with swirls of my silver.

**The pride and the hunt have been adopted by the people they consider parents as well as Athena. Artemis and Percy are going ahead to forks to check on the castle well house really and Zoë goes with next chapter Bella makes an appearance. I will say this now this is before the Cullen's leave forks**


	5. Chapter 5

**3****rd**** person**

The hunters of Artemis as well as the pride of Leone stood facing their parents with smiles their stances proud the boys stood next to their imprints with pride the girls wrapped their arms around their mates waste with a smile much like how Artemis had her arms around Perseus at this very second.

**Bella's pov**

Forks Washington is a small town with a population total of three thousand and one people and not many tourists unless you count the summer for camping season. School was a quiet affair as many of the students have lost their will to gossip about me or the Cullen's nowadays I guess nothing worthwhile really happens here at least to the human eye. The next day at school things went back to normal as I heard the student's going on about the new castle like house that was being built on the outskirts of town some comments I heard sounded ridiculous if you asked me things like _' I heard their richer than the Cullen's' 'I heard the girls were hot' 'I heard the boys were gorgeous' _or _'have you seen their cars they put the Cullen's to shame' _looking at Rosalie I think she was about to blow a gasket.

I looked at Edward with a raised eyebrow because he looked as mad as Rosalie did just now as if someone had insulted Carlisle and esme in fact they all did though I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone ringing so I answered noticing it was Charlie.

"_Hey dad" I said._

"_Hey Bells your cousin Percy just called me said he was moving here just on the outskirts of town with a few cousins from his dads side of the family" he said._

I choked on the water I'd been drinking when he said that as I thought about the castle like house on the outskirts of town with a small smile as I spoke.

"_Did he say anything about what the house looked like" I asked? Hoping I was right._

"_Yeah he said it was more castle or compound like and that four of them were arriving later today also said he was bringing his five year old daughter" he said, I smiled._

"_Alright dad thanks call me when he makes it past the station" I asked?_

"_Sure Bells" he said, as he hung up._

I looked at everyone at the table with a smile before turning to Edward as I spoke though, I knew everyone was listening I didn't care.

"Didn't Esme say she had a new construction project she was working on recently?" I asked hoping he caught on.

"Yeah but I don't see what this has to do with your cousin or his daughter" Edward replied I sighed as I heard Alice squeal as I turned to look at her.

"She's working on his house the compound is very beautiful it's huge bigger than our house!" she yelled while looking at me I chuckled because it was true.

"Charlie said only four of them would be arriving later today though, I have no idea what kind of car or cars their coming in" I said just as the bell rang.

Biology class became a fanfare of questions from other students in truth it was getting to the point where I was likely to scream most noticed and backed off though, Lauren and Jessica were persistent as hell trying their best to get an answer out of me. I had to admit that things in forks were about to get very interesting and quickly in the next month or so though, just how interesting was beyond me.

**Jason pov**

Finally after all these years I have finally found where I belong and I certainly have gone the distance to get here though, I am where I need to be I can't help but wonder why it is I feel incomplete. I don't know what it is but it hurts because I have to stand around and watch all the imprinted pairs together so I walked up to Percy and Artemis hoping they'd let me tag along on this little trip though, I watched as a soft smile appeared on Percy's face as he approached me his coat swaying softly as does his hair his.

"C'mon Jason your riding with us Athena you're in charge until we return meaning Xavier you will behave am I clear" he asked?

When they nodded he turned to the truck with his mom and little sister before I followed I watched as he opened moms door and help her in while I got in the truck myself though, I smiled when he placed Zoë in her booster seat next to me because the little pout she sported currently was cute and made me chuckle. I watched as Percy walked toward the driver side of the truck and get in before starting the car and pull off though, I stayed quiet as we made our way onto the interstate.

**Percy pov**

I couldn't help but watch the boy every few seconds from the rearview mirror following his gaze to the trees I knew what he wanted and I also, knew that things were soon going to get interesting to say the least though more so than anything it wouldn't hurt to teach a little free running in case it's ever needed that skill has saved my own ass more than once I figured it'd be best to start now. I rolled down my window prompting Jason to do the same Artemis knowing what I'm about to do takes the wheel and putting her foot on the gas as Jason and I climb onto the roof of the truck though, I lean over the side and share a chaste kiss with Artemis as I jump over into the woods.

I had figured we might as well there were things that I needed to teach Jason and the others but right now I just want to help build up his stamina though, I suppose he will be the first to learn this because we aren't Greek or Roman or Norse we are divergent we are dauntless. A Parthenon of gods who had long since been forgotten until now we are the deciding factors in any and all wars I watched as the Durango made the turn toward forks before taking off in a run with Jason right behind me as we ran I couldn't help but think that Apollo was at it again.

**"**_**Beating Heart"**_

_**By: Ellie Goulding**__  
_

_Eyes make their peace in difficulties  
with wounded lips and salted cheeks  
and finally we step to leave  
to the departure lounge of disbelief_

__

And I don't know where I'm going  
But I know it's gonna be a long time  
And I'll be leaving in the morning  
Come the white wine bitter sunlight

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time  
Before daylight

In the canyon underneath the trees  
Behind the dark sky, you looked at me  
I fell for you like autumn leaves  
Never faded, evergreen

And I don't know where I'm going  
But I know it's gonna be a long time  
'Cause I'll be leaving in the morning  
Come the white wine bitter sunlight

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time

I can't face this now everything has changed  
I just wanna be by your side, here's hoping we collide  
Here's hoping we collide  
Here's hoping we collide

Wanna hear your beating heart tonight  
Before the bleeding sun comes alive  
I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight  
And hear my beating heart one last time  
Wanna hear your beating heart tonight

As the song went on we picked up speed running through the woods jumping over fallen trees laughing as we went and for a time it seemed that he was generally happy with the run do to the massive stamina build up especially from being the son of the king of the dauntless gods. We weren't far off from the compound now that I could hear the childish laughter of Zoë we came barreling through the trees at the same time that Zoë came barreling into my legs as I heard Artemis speak.

"Ah Esme this is my husband and mate and also, Zoë's father Perseus Jackson as well as my son Jason" she said with a smile as I walked over to her with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Perseus" Esme said with a smile.

"Charmed it's a pleasure meeting you as well esme shall we go on the tour now I believe that my cousin and your children should be this way soon plus I'd rather we keep what's about to happen away from my youngest as well as my pregnant wife" I said, causing Artemis to gasp at the fact that I knew.

I smiled at her kissing her soundly on the lips as I heard the purr of an engine come up the drive of my estate as I stood in the middle of the yard with Jason as a silver Volvo pulled into the yard. I watched as Bella got out of the back and run over to me as I hugged my cousin before penny head as Charlie called him tried to pull Bella out of my arms. Grabbing his wrist and pushing Bella behind me I punch the arrogant child in the head sending him smack into his own cars windshield as I spoke.

"Watch who you fuck with you arrogant child I don't care if you're a vampire you touch me again you'll die" I snarled as my eyes began to bleed red the whites of my eyes slowly disappearing as the red takes over.

As if on cue Artemis ran out of the house now standing in front of me as my breathing became labored as one of my many Japanese personas were trying to get out this one being sesshomaru or '_killing perfection'_ under normal circumstances just Artemis and I would've been myself in seconds but it wasn't working to well it wasn't until a small black blur attacked my legs did the red begin to recede.

I smiled at both Artemis and Zoë before I watched Artemis whirl on the vampires in front of me as she spoke.

"Which one of you was stupid enough to piss him off so bad that sesshomaru almost made an appearance just now" she growled out.

The other four vampires pointed in the penny heads direction as Artemis whirled on him next.

"Tell me child do you know the meaning behind the name sesshomaru and the danger behind it for those that wake him from his cage? No Well let me explain it for you so you'd understand. We are the true definition to the word immortal meaning we can't die at all whereas all I have to do is let him torch you and you're dead the name Perseus translates in greek to destruction sesshomaru is killing perfection do you get it. If sesshomaru were to get loose you'd be dead a thousand times over" she said as I decided to tune her out and read the penny heads mind.

'_I can't believe Bella would actually think that I loved her she isn't even my mate Alice is if we can keep her from jasper I'd have the world's most powerful shield as a weapon against the volturi'_ he thought as I began to growl before I disappeared and re-emerged in front of Edward as I heard esme call him as I lifted him off of the ground I reached my hand toward the pixie like vampire doing the same as I spoke to them both.

"You both have one chance to come clean or I'll burn you to ashes because Eddie boys told me all I need to know Mary Alice Brandon tell them the truth and I won't tear you to shreds" I snarled causing the pixie to shake in her place as she spoke.

"Edward and I have been mates since jasper and I arrived we've been manipulating Bella into believing she was Edwards mate so we could take down volterra after we changed her she's a shield Bella is a shield it why Edward can't read her" she screamed as I threw her into the air and ripped her head off before turning to Bella.

When I looked behind me to Bella I saw her eyes go red flickering between brown and red I watched as she rushed Edward in a blue streak showing the power of the chiropteran queen is meant to have with a sword I've seen only in legends as she did so I watched jasper hale as he rushed toward her with the same blue streak and grab the sword before snatching it and sending her crashing into me. I caught her just as jasper drove the blade through Edward where he promptly began to crystalize just as jasper jump back with her sword still in hand as I spoke.

"You and your pixie bitch actually believed you could manipulate basically a vampire queen you are a fool for even trying though, I applaud you for leading Saya's chevalier right to her I am sure your siblings and mother will explain to Carlisle as to why you and the pixie had to die" I said, just as other cars began to pull into the yard as I smiled.


End file.
